A vehicle is an apparatus capable of moving a user in the user-desired direction. A car is a representative example of a vehicle. Various types of sensors and electronic devices are provided in the vehicle for convenience of a user using a vehicle. For example, a study on an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is actively undergoing. In addition, autonomous vehicles are under active development.
As the development of the advanced driving assist system (ADAS) progresses, development of a technology for optimizing a user's convenience and safety while driving a vehicle may be needed. Examples of such technology include a User Interface (UI)/User eXperience (UX) capable of effectively informing a user of information about a driving regulation (law) differently applied according to a nation and an area.